An Irreplaceable Truth
by marissafish
Summary: A group of female assassins works along side with Altair’s group. When one of them breaks the Creed she is sent to work with Altair eliminating certain individuals. Meanwhile in 2012, Desmond is taken back by Abstergo and they are after a new descendant o
1. Sinners

**An Irreplaceable Truth**  
By marissafish

**Author's Note:** I have no willpower. My dad ruined the game for me ('This is so gay!' he said) but then like a week ago I finished the game for myself and what pops into my mind but this cute little idea! -

**Summary: **A group of female assassins works along side with Altair's group. When one of them breaks the Creed she is sent to work with Altair eliminating certain individuals.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Assassin's Creed, Desmond, Altair, et al. If I did, Altair would be more bishie-like, Lucy & Desmond would be together, and the ending wouldn't be so cliché. Oh, and it would soon be an anime. -'

**&&&**

"Sakina, I sent you on this task because you are my best. What do you do? You break the Creed!" The younger one of the two women didn't bow her head; didn't apologize. The older turned around from the window she was looking out and walked to the younger one.

"What do you have to say for yourself? The two novices that followed you into the temple and died their blood is on your hands."

"Both of us didn't die. My sister did die, here is what you wanted Master." 'Master' nodded and glared at Sakina.

"Right now you are anything but calm. Go down to the city and help another traitor rid us of the Templars." Sakina nodded and ran out of the room and down into the city.

**&&&**

Sakina noticed who was also fighting. Altair, what had he done wrong? It didn't matter now, after the enemy was gone, she would surely die. She grabbed her short sword and ran to the nearest enemy. She moved like lightning and grabbed the person by the neck and stabbed them in the heart.

Moving down towards the game, she threw three knifes, one after another, onto the oncoming slew of Templars.

"Come, the citizens are safe now!" She nodded and ran back to the fortress, where her master, Aaliyah, waited to pass judgment.

"Sakina, do you know why you accomplished something today? You listened you stupid girl. Sakina, never harm innocent blood is the first rule of the sister's creed."

"I know that!" A slap was heard as Aaliyah seethed.

"From my understanding, you killed a young woman when you saw her in the temple. Rule number two: Do not expose yourself. You went down to a target and showed yourself before you killed. Do you think you are an angle of death, trying to do that?" Sakina looked down in shame, her cheeks were burning.

"Rule number three: Do not under any circumstances, revel yourself to be a women. Do you know why we have this rule? Because we do not want any innocent women killed because they were believed to be an assassin. The final rule is one you and Altair broke amazingly. Never expose the clan, what did you do? You let those Templars follow you to Masyaf! I am sorry to say this but goodbye. You were one of my brightest and best assassins ever." Sakina felt her eyes widen and close as a blade was ran though her body. She swayed, and then descended into darkness. 'This is the end…' she thought.

**&&&**

"Wh-What happened? I saw you stab me, felt Death's embrace." Why was she hearing the voice of Altair?

"No, you along with Sakina only saw what we wanted you to see. The both of you did die and were reborn." That was the voice of Altair's master, why?

"Sakina, I know you are awake. We have a task for you and Altair to regain the ranks you were stripped of. The two of you are to kill these nine men and their closest ally in the city." Sakina shot up when she heard that she was working with Altair.

"Master, you cannot be serious. We may have sinned but that does not call for the two of us to work together! It's against the creed for us to work together; our third rule, do not revel ourselves to be women!"

"Sakina, the rule does not come into play; anyone should see two men traveling together. Do you have any other brilliant ideas to worm out of this?" Sakina looked at the ground and felt her hands ball up into fists. Aaliyah smirked and turned to face the window.

"Your first target is Tamir in Damascus. His partner is Manal. That is the only information we'll give you. Go and speak with the Bureau leaders, they should help." Sakina and Altair nodded and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Sakina turned to face Altair.

"I need to pack, you may be happy with a sword, food, water and a name but I have more needs than that. I'll meet you at the entrance when I am ready." She left him and walked to her room. She picked a small bag and put her clothing from Damascus inside. She also added extra throwing knifes a hairbrush, and a small rag. She didn't want blood to stay on her weapons. An animal yipped and she looked down to see Jabari, her pet wolf.

"Hey there, baby. Do you want to come to Damascus with me and Altair?" He growled at Altair and she laughed.

"Of course you want to come! Let's go, Jabari…wait where's Altair?" The wolf cocked his head in puzzlement.

"Not the human, the bird, Jabari. Did you eat him?" The wolf shook its head and nodded over to the window. She walked to the window and looked for the eagle. She whistled and a bird came flying though the window.

"Hey Altair, do you also want to come with me and your human counterpart to Damascus?" The bird cawed and hopped onto her shoulder. She smiled and the three of them walked to the entrance where Altair waited.

"Why are you bringing animals along? Do you want to blow our cover?" She glared.

"No, traitor; these are my familiars. Traitor say hello to Jabari, the wolf, and Altair, the eagle."

"You named an animal after me?"

"Arrogant, much? No I named the raven Altair because he loves flying. Are you ready to leave?" Altair the human nodded and the four left Masyaf and stopped at the gate.

"Ah, Sakina I see you have your friends with you. Do you need a horse?"

"Yes, Wardah, we need two horses I have a human assassin coming with."

"Amazing, Master usually lets you go by yourself. Did you get in trouble? You always were a bit reckless." The two laughed.

"Yes I did get in trouble. However let's talk about this later; my human partner probably wants to leave as soon as possible."

"Who is your partner?"

"It's Altair; not the eagle, the human."

"Wow, how are you going to talk to him?"

"Not sure; so what horses are available?"

"Ah that one that likes you, Qismah, is here. For your partner Altair there is that nice mare, Raziya."

"Those two are perfect. Good bye friend, we will talk later." The two of you got onto the horses and rode towards Damascus. You paused halfway to the city.

"I have a bad feeling about doing this. We should rest here for the night." Altair turned to you.

"No, the sooner we do this, the sooner you'll stop being a liability for me."

"Who do you think you are? I am just as good as an assassin, if not better! I'm waiting the night out here, if you want to continue ahead fine. I'll see you in the city." She got off the horse and walked over to a group of secluded trees. Altair sighed and walked with his mare to Sakina.

"Altair, Jabari you may go and find food if you wish. Just make sure not to get caught. I don't want to see either of you killed." The bird and wolf stood up and ran away to find food.

"I'll take the first watch tonight." Altair looked at his partner; she was the most confusing person he has ever met. But he nodded and laid on the ground facing away from her.

**&&&**

"Sakina wake up, we're leaving." Altair looked at his sleeping partner. She didn't wake up.

"Sakina wake up or I'm killing Jabari." She woke and looked at him like he was the devil incarnate.

"That's a horrible thing to say, what did Jabari do to you?"

"He bit me…" Altair looked away when Sakina tried to suppress a laugh but failed. She looked at the wolf that was sitting near her.

"Did you bit the traitor, Jabari?" The wolf somewhat nodded.

"Bad boy, you don't want the mean little boy to get angry, do you? He might be even more of an ignorant pig with a fetish for sharp, pointy equipment." Altair twitched; he could feel that she was trying to provoke him.

"If you are done talking to the animals, let's continue forward." She nodded and stood up and stretched. She got on the horse, called for her familiars, and rode with her partners to Damascus.

**&&&**

So that was the first chapter! I really enjoyed doing this…even though it's impossible to keep Altair in character! And even my own character is hard to keep in character! And the language! Oh god the language! I wish I could have Sakina say 'Go fck yourself.' But ha ha ha Altair gets the pet name 'Traitor'; I don't even know how I chose that. Oh I skipped the nice shiny 'find the idiot who let the Templars in' part because well that part was a super huge filler. Hope you liked it!

Sayonara everyone! --marissafish


	2. Jennifer Bodine

**An Irreplaceable Truth**  
By marissafish

**Author's Note:** So welcome to the second chapter! For this I at first was like 'Ok Tamir is dieing this chapter' but then seeing as we established marissafish no willpower, I was thinking and well now every even chapter or something we'll go to 2012 and see what's happening there. :D But _italics like this mean that Altair is talking…well once the OCs fully sync with each other is will most likely mean Sakina talking &…fuck it. Italics mean that an Ancestor is talking in THE REAL WORLD._ NOT IN THE THRID CRUSADES, it will show up like this.

**Summary: **A group of female assassins works along side with Altair's group. When one of them breaks the Creed she is sent to work with Altair eliminating certain individuals. Meanwhile in 2012, Desmond is taken back by Abstergo and they are after a new descendant of an assassin.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Assassin's Creed, Desmond, Altair, et al. If I did, Altair would be more bishie-like, Lucy & Desmond would be together, and the ending wouldn't be so cliché. Oh, and it would soon be an anime. And Desmond would have an ipod with him because I'm all about product placement. Oh we did that once practicing for Urinetown. The main villain was sitting at his desk (OMG corporate America is teh villain! 0o) and what did we put on his desk besides the briefcase full with money? Cheez-its! OMFG w00t Cheez-its! Oh sorry, got off track there but on with the story!

* * *

**&&&**

Desmond looked out the peephole after the bell rang and recoiled when the face of the _man_ appeared in the peephole. 'What the hell was the doctor doing here?'

"Desmond, I'm afraid that we need your memories. After some experimenting with one of the pieces of Eden, it seems that an assassin appeared from nowhere. We believe that she worked with Altair. We need to go back into your memories to get vital information." Desmond pulled a knife from his back pocket and flicked it open to expose the blade. He answered angry and tense with a small amount of bitter venom in his voice.

"Your science experiment didn't go as planned? Sucks to be you, doesn't it? Well thanks to you, I have some side effects. I'm not so sure I should come out, would you come out in my shoes?" The man sighed and signaled to the team to force entry. They nodded and silently went pick the lock.

"We do not know how much will change. It might change so much that Altair died before having a child; you & all your family will cease to exist. Is that what you truly want?" The softness of the last remark startled Desmond. He opened the door slightly to reveal the face of his captor for seven days. Thos seven days had changed Desmond; Desmond could see that the doctor's aura was a blinding red and looking around he saw the forms of three heavily armored men. Desmond glared and snapped the door shut.

"Go to hell, Vidic! I'll see you there." Desmond went to his room and opened his window and onto the fire escape. He jumped down from the stairs and took off running to the only safe place. Altair screamed in his mind to go and fight, Altair demanded blood and it wasn't easy to quell the urge to comply with the request. Desmond skidded and stepped into the small hotel.

"Kumiko's room please." The attendant nodded and gave the room number. Desmond bounded up the stairs and pounded on the door.

"Kumiko! It's Altair, please open the door! Torikabuto showed up at my apartment!"**(1)** The door opened a crack. Desmond could see how tired Lucy was, when did she last sleep. She nodded and pulled Desmond into the room and locked the door.

"What happened, Desmond?"

"There's a new assassin or something, it happened after Vidic played with the wrong toy. He said that eventually that it might cause Altair to die before having an heir, I'll cease to exist…" He trailed off and looked out the window. Lucy sighed and went to put a hand on Desmond's shoulder.

"You need to go back…if you cease to exist then there will be no one to stop the Templars." Desmond nodded and embraced Lucy.

"Thank you, I'll see you again when I escape, okay?" She smiled and nodded. They went their separate ways. Desmond walked to where he worked and waited for them to come find him. A few minutes later they burst in.

"Desmond, you care coming with us, voluntarily or forcefully." Desmond nodded and walked to where Vidic was.

"I pity the poor soul that will get captured because of my memories…"

"That's enough, Mr. Miles, now are you ready to come with us?" Desmond nodded and followed Vidic slowly. Altair was screaming in his mind and was resisting every step. 'Stop it Altair, I don't intend to let it happen like last time. _And what is it you have planned? Some innocent is going to be captured because of you! This is going against the Creed and you know it!_ Shut up, old man. I have enough to worry about without you complaining.' That silenced Altair if only for a moment. '_Sorry, you do have enough on your plate, right?_' Desmond smiled softly and followed Vidic into a black car.

**&&&**

"After Lucy deserted us, we have hired new help. Desmond, this is Georgia. She is now in charge of the Animus & you. She has developed a duel-Animus where two people can experience the same memory from different points of view. Hopefully this will help us find the new assassin…now you know what to do Mr. Miles." Desmond nodded sullenly and got into the Animus. He felt himself fall into Altair's body and proceeded to go though those fated memories of where the Templars first attacked Masyaf. He noticed an older woman standing next to Al Mualim and a girl who couldn't be more than twenty, unconscious on the ground. She rose a few minutes later, Desmond looked closely at her. She was pretty to say the least; she had rich chocolate brown hair that was cropped short and vivid green eyes that were so expressive. She was thin but not so thin that she looked ill-fed; she burst out in anger.

"Master, you cannot be serious. We may have sinned but that does not call for the two of us to work together! It's against the creed for us to work together; our third rule, do not revel ourselves to be women!" Why was she so angry? What did the older women said her name was, Sakina? From the self-taught lessons in Arabic Desmond had, he could tell that her name meant 'calm'. She however seemed anything but calmed. Desmond felt the memory end and himself being pulled out.

"Is that enough to find her descendant? We need to find Sakina's descendant. Mr. Miles, you know where the subject's room is. Do whatever you want; you're not going to be using the Animus for several days." Desmond nodded and went into the familiar room. He sighed and climbed on to the ladder of the bunk bed. He was most likely going to be the only one here for a while, might as well get what he wants. He flopped onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

**&&&**

Jenny smiled and opened the door to her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, mon ami."

"OMG you know I hate it when you speakith the French to me! For all I know you could of called me your shoe! I'm not a shoe!" Jenny laughed and waved to her best friend since kindergarten.

"And that's why I love you. You always make me feel smarter than thou, but seriously I'll talk to you tomorrow. I got a History paper to do, my god! I hate that class."

"Please, both of us know you're going to enjoy doing a paper on assassins. Why do you get all the awesome subjects?" Jenny smirked at her longtime friend.

"Because you touch yourself at night, now skedaddle. I'll talk to you tomorrow." They smiled and Jenny went inside.

"I'm home!" She heard the scratching of nails on wood and her lab bounded into the foyer.

"Hey, Sammy! Did you miss me? Of course you did, who's such a good boy? Yes you are!" Jenny hugged the dog; Sammy was her best friend of all friends. She dropped her book bag down onto a chair in the kitchen and grabbed a packet of instant ramen. She cooked it and walked to her room. She didn't live alone, her parents just usually weren't home when she was home; unless she was asleep or sick…then her parents make an entrance. She pushed play on her iHome and 'Kill the Rock' came out of the speakers. She set her snack down and danced with the music. She danced over to the laptop on her desk and turned it on. 'Kill the Rock' ended and 'Don't Ask Me' came on. She smiled and sang with the song. Sammy howled and moved around, Jenny laughed and sat down in her chair and went to check her email: a new review for her story on a few new comments on one of her YouTube videos, and an email from her Japanese pen pal. She went to click on the email from Takumi, her Japanese pen pal, but the doorbell rang. She paused the music and went downstairs with her ramen snack.

"Who is it?"

"I'm looking for a Ms. Jennifer Bodine, does she live here anymore?" Jenny glared and opened the door as far as the chain bolt and looked at the man standing at the door. He was at least sixty.

"You're talking to her daughter. Now who are you and what do you want?" The man smiled and put his hand out. They shook hands.

"I'm Dr. Warren Vidic and I wish to talk to you on behalf of the company I work for about the opportunity of a lifetime that you could come and experience." Jenny opened the door and gestured for Vidic to come in. She walked into the kitchen and called out to Vidic.

"You want anything to drink?" She heard the reply of that water was fine and she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She walked back to Vidic and handed him the glass. She led him to the living room and sat down on her chair.

"So what's the offer?"

"You will come with me to an island where we are developing something like a video game." Jenny cocked her head and closed her eyes. On one hand she could stay here, play old-school video games, eat whatever she please, listen to music as loud as she wants and play with Sammy but have to go to school. On the other hand, she could go with Vidic, test a new video game, and not have to go to school.

"Three questions: one, can I eat whatever I feel like? Two, can I listen to my music and listen to it as loud as I please? Three, can I bring my dog, Sammy?" Vidic mulled over the questions, she _seemed_ like she wanted to come but wanted a few things if she was going.

"I need to make a call to my employers, I'll be right back." Jenny nodded and picked up a old, tattered book and began reading while Vidic left the room.

**&&&**

"What is it, Warren?"

"She's on the brink of agreeing to come but wishes to know a few things."

"What does she want to know? If it's about the project…"

"No, nothing like that, we're dealing with a teenage girl. She did only ask can she eat whatever she feels like; can she listen to her music and listen to it as loud as she pleases; and if she can bring her dog. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her yes to all three and to pack her bags if she's coming, you leave in three hours." Vidic heard the dial tone and walked back to where Jenny was waiting. She was still reading her book.

"It's a yes to all three, if you wish to come, pack up. I leave in three hours." Jenny smiled and shook Vidic's hand.

"I'll go get ready then." Jenny left the room. She ran up to her room and pulled out a couple duffle bags. She shoved a majority of her clothing into one of the duffle bags and labeled it 'Clothing'. She unplugged her laptop, iHome, ipods, and any other electrical equipment she could thing of and put that in the second bag. After labeling it she went and dragged food for Sammy and some ramen for her to eat she went into the bathroom and grabbed necessary stuff. She put that into the last bag and walked through the house making sure she had everything. She saw her sketchbook on the table. She grabbed it and her drawing things and put that in her bag. She grabbed some DVDs, CDs, and a CD player just in case. She sighed and sat on her bed for a few moments. She got up and went to the living room.

"I'm ready to go; I just need help getting my stuff down to the car." Vidic nodded and picked up his cell.

"She's ready, she however needs help bring her stuff." A pause then an order.

"You may come in." Some mumbling then Vidic shouted.

"No, you cannot enter though the window!" Jenny sighed and went to her room and grabbed her clothing bag and dragged it slowly to the door. She went back and tried to drag her second bag. A huge, burley man came into her room and picked up both of the bags. Jenny sighed and walked after the man.

"Come here Sammy. Come on we're going on vacation!" The dog ran up to Jenny who smiled and petted the dog. She grabbed his leash and snapped it onto the black spiked collar. She led the dog out but stopped at the door to grab her messenger bag and house keys. Jenny followed Vidic and went inside the black car with Sammy trailing her. Jenny put her headphones on and after deciding on some music fell asleep.

**&&&**

"Ms. Bodine, we're here." Jenny woke up and stumbled out of the car. She yawned and stretched a bit before walking after Vidic with Sammy following her.

"Ms. Bodine, we are going to take a helicopter to island. We should be there in a few hours at least."

"Ok, but Dr. Vidic, please call me Jenny. Ms. Bodine is my mom." Vidic nodded and the group went into the helicopter. An hour or two later they landed on a building. Jenny and Sammy got out and followed Vidic to where the project was taking place.

"Hey, Doc, now you're moving onto children? Disgraceful, I don't think your ancestors would have taken a child."

"Mr. Miles, this is Jenny Bodine, she will be working with you." Jenny smiled and waved slightly at the man.

"Yeah, as Doc said I'm working with you. So what's the point of this video game? I mean the back story and stuff." Desmond looked at her puzzled. What was she talking about?

"So you didn't tell her Doc? Can't say I'm surprised, you grab me off the street and lie to this one to get her to come with you." Jenny looked confused. She sighed and poked Desmond who had walked over to her.

"Yo, stupid, I'm right here. I know it's amazing and all but I can HEAR you. Just tell me where my goddamn room is. I'm tired as hell…huh. I feel like ghetto ramen now. And listening to music…eh forget it. I'm going to bed." Jenny adjusted her messenger bag and went to one of the doors. It opened and she poked her head in to see bunk beds and two desks.

"I call the bottom bunk!" Jenny laid on the bed for a moment than got up. She walked back into the lab area.

"Dude, can I have my stuff?" Vidic nodded and beckoned the man holding Jenny's bags to put them down in the room. Jenny waved to Vidic and Desmond and went back into the room.

"You know I'm going to tell her everything, don't you?" Vidic sighed and nodded.

"Yes I do, in fact I was anticipating it. If you tell her then my work will most likely become harder…" Desmond nodded and went into his, no, their room to see Jenny unpacking a bag. She was singing too. It was a older song; he couldn't place where he had heard it though. She turned around and the words died on her lips. She smiled gentle at him.

"So we share a room, huh? Well I hope you're not allergic to dogs, I can't sleep without Sammy, and he's my best friend in the world." She went and placed a laptop on one of the desks. '_She moves slow, simple, and methodically. She would make a good assassin_. Old man, I don't care if she would be a good assassin. What I care about is trashing the lab so they cannot continue this and for both of us to escape. _Tch, count your small blessing. Now you have someone who doesn't only care about my memories to talk to._ And the nice fact that Vidic let her pack whatever she wants.'

Jenny smiled and picked up a picture of her parents and her at her thirteenth birthday. She set it down on a nightstand near her bed and looked at Desmond. She heard her stomach rumble and went to the third bag on her bed. She opened it and took out a Cup-of-Noodles.

"Hey, Des, you want one?" Desmond snapped out of his conversation with Altair and looked at the cup in Jenny's hand.

"Yes, you are a god…" Jenny laughed and tossed Desmond the cup.

"I already knew that, I just don't expect people to recognize me. Now we just need hot water…" Jenny walked into the door. "Those sons-of-bitches locked us in! I swear to fucking god, their ass is getting pwned tomorrow. Now how are we supposed to have ghetto ramen? I even have chopsticks! They suckity-suck-suck-suck….wait this calls for PIRATED RAMEN! Woohoo, oh yeah I still need to check mon email. Ne, Des, do you want to borrow one of my ipods? I'm sure I have some music you'll like on one of them." Jenny looked at Desmond and burst out laughing. Why did she do that? Because Desmond had the classic face of 'Dude, WTF?' on his face and nothing is better than that. Jenny opened the cup and started munching on it. She turned on her laptop and went off into her own world only semi-aware of what was going on. A few hours later she yawned, shut off her computer, and moved the bags off her bed. She whistled for Sammy and fell asleep hugging Sammy.

**&&&**

Jenny and Desmond woke up to an earthquake. They sat up with a start and looked around disheveled to see a smiling Vidic.

"We're going to wake up like this every morning aren't we?"

"What fucking time is it?!" Desmond snorted at Vidic's face. Vidic looked appalled that Jenny would speak like that.

"Six in the morning, now come you two. We have to duel-sync the two of you." Desmond jumped down from his bed while Jenny grumbled random words that weren't so pleasant. They walked to the duel-Animus and both got onto each of their own side lied down, and the fiber optic screen slide of their eyes.

"I'm going to run both of you though the Phantom Garden." They felt a pull at their minds and went to a place that seemed randomly built at best.

"Desmond, you need to find Jennifer! She is 'bleeding' into her Ancestor." Desmond in Altair's body nodded and looked around. It was chaos to say the least. He activated Eagle Vision and looked around. Sharp, short bursts of color blinded Desmond. He looked for a solid blue, one that didn't change. There it was! Desmond started running to Jenny. He skidded and looked at her. She was fighting guards, this was worse than her having a nervous breakdown. Instead she accepted who her Ancestor was and lost herself to it.

"Jenny, stop it! Goddamn it!" He blocked one of the guards whop tried to attack him and Desmond quickly slit the guard's throat. He quickly fought off the guards and grabbed Jenny who was in Sakina's body and ran.

"Listen to me. You are not Sakina, you are Jennifer Bodine." She struggled against him, she was quick, but he was stronger. Desmond let go of one of her hands and slapped her. She stared at him in shock blinking repeatedly. Desmond smirked at her. 'Shock always works. _Also low, you didn't see me ever use shock or slapping to achieve my goal._ You did all the time. Now shut up.'

"Say it with me; I am Jenny."

"I…I am…" He slapped her harder, he could see that it was a war raging inside her and she was losing to her Ancestor.

"I am Jenny…I am Jenny. Ow, my head hurts. Who are you again?"

"That can happen when you have to fight for the control of your body. And I'm Desmond, remember? I'm just in my Ancestor's body. His name was Altair."

"Fight for the control…OMFG I'm short! I-I'm missing a finger! What happened, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what happened?" Desmond grabbed Jenny's shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"This is not your body. This is your Ancestor's body, relax. Now have you ever played Halo?"

"'Have I played Halo?' he asks, who hasn't played Halo. The first week it third one came out I lived off on coffee and Pocky. Or was that MikomiCon? I can't honestly remember, how weird. So where are we and what does Halo have to do with this?"

"Well it's like Halo Co-Op. If I die then you have to get to safety for me to respawn and visa-versa. We are in the Phantom Garden."

"I see, so what do we do in the Garden. Eh, who cares? I'm going to go kill something." Jenny walked with her blade drawn to a group of guards. She sliced one of them and looked at the group suddenly surrounding her. Desmond sighed and took out his throwing knifes. He threw his knifes and killed all the guards before Jenny killed anyone or died.

"We are _assassins_. You do know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah, something about being stealthy and being like ninjas but not as cool, so?"

"How do I explain this? You do NOT go up to random guards and kill them just for fun." Jenny thought for a moment and walked back to Desmond. She sighed and whacked Desmond with her sword. She laughed slowly and whacked him again.

"You're fun to hit…I like that. You also lack ego." Desmond twitched and took out his own sword. She slapped him with her sword and that's about when Desmond lost it.

"You are so fucking dead, you stupid little bitch!" Desmond swung his sword and Jenny yelped.

"What the hell did I do? Fuck, you can't take a joke!" Desmond swiped at her again and nicked her shoulder. She fell and took out the short blade. She aimed at his Achilles' heel but Desmond jumped with the true precision of an assassin.

"Oh, fuck. Hey, can't we talk about this Des? Altair, stop this nonsense right now." That stopped Desmond, Jenny sighed in relief.

"That was close. You almost killed me!" Jenny glared at Desmond.

"You kept hitting me! What do you expect me to do?" That made Jenny pause and look down to the ground.

"Sorry about that, so what now?"

"If the two of you have stopped behaving like children, we can go onto a memory; now, one last thing. NO KILLING EACH OTHER!"

"Wow, I didn't know Georgina care so much."

"Nah, she just being all pissy because she doesn't want to see the same memory again and again because we have fun kicking each others ass but let's face it Des, I kick your ass more. Damn now I feel like ghetto ramen or pirated ramen…that stuff is like crack: addictive and bad for your health. Eh who cares? You only get one life, right?" They felt themselves being loaded into a memory. Hopefully they would work together in perfect unison.

**

* * *

**

**&&&  
**

So that was the end of the second 'An Irreplaceable Truth'. I hoped you enjoyed it. So the nice pretty **(1) **mean an Author note. So that part I felt that Lucy and Desmond would use alias in case any Templars were listening.

Kumiko Lucy

Altair Desmond (obvious)

Torikabuto Vidic

Vidic got Torikabuto as mini-homage to Kabuto from Naruto but also because Torikabuto is a plant that can is to alleviate the pain & is also used to kill. Lucy just got a random Japanese name… Hahaha, yeah… Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter & drop me a review if you're not to busy or pm me. I don't really mind either.

_Sakina & Altair arrive at Damascus. What will the investigations reveal about each other? Will they be able to resist the idea of killing each other?_

_NEXT TIME: Tamir & Manal! Assassination at High Noon!_


	3. Tamir & Manal! Assassination: High Noon!

**An Irreplaceable Truth**  
By marissafish

**Author's Note:** So welcome to the third chapter! This one fer sure Tamir and his lover…I mean his partner Manal are going to die. :D I'm debating if Des and Jenny are going to mentally talk to one another, so it may or may not happen. BUT if it does, _you'll see it like this. _

**Summary: **A group of female assassins works along side with Altair's group. When one of them breaks the Creed she is sent to work with Altair eliminating certain individuals. Meanwhile in 2012, Desmond is taken back by Abstergo and they are after a new descendant of an assassin.

**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone! I'm treating you to a disclaimer by our dear assassin buddy, Malik! Say hi Malik!

Malik: Hi? So why am I here?

Marissafish: because! You're awesome, and you lack an arm so you need a pity disclaimer thing to do…yeah but come on sing.

Malik: No, it's completely idiotic.

Marissafish: Come on, or else!

Malik: Or else what?

Marissafish: I will release the fangirls.

Malik: I hate you with a burning passion…**F** is flag collecting in every city! **U** id for Undercover! **N** is for name-calling, leaps of faith, assassinating here with my best buddy… (Hugs Altair with his one arm) I hate you all…

Marissafish: Wait, when did Altair get here? Oh well, who cares, but good assassin for singing the **Fun**niest version of what you do as an assassin. Now before I run for my life, I don't own anything except the female characters that have shown up and will show up…that includes Ada, or at least my version of her. I haven't played Altair's Chronicles, so if she shows up there I won't know about it so don't sue or complain to me about how I might of gotten her all wrong. But that's only when she or her Descendant shows up, so enjoy the chapter and welcome to Damascus!

**

* * *

**

"Damascus becomes lovelier every time I see her," Altair looked at his partner where they had stopped to look at the city. "It's very much unlike Masyaf. Dirtier but more easy to lose yourself in the sheer wonder that Man could build such magnificent cities," They continued down to the city and stopped when they saw two citizens being harassed by the guards. "Yet, Man continues to attacks itself and all who are different. It's disgusting in a way. Yet in another way, we are seeing survival of the fittest at work." Sakina got off her horse and walked over to a group of guards. She walked calmly up to the one who wasn't doing anything and killed him with ease with her hidden blade. She withdrew her sword and slashed at one of the guards. The scholar who was being harassed looked at Sakina in wonder. One of the guards grabbed her and threw her down onto the ground and stabbed her leg. She let out a distinctly feminine cry of pain. She quickly got up and drove her sword into his shoulder and pulled it sideways, decapitating him. The last guard was holding his side, he was in pain. Sakina aimed her sword and plunged it into his heart. She looked and smiled weakly at the scholar while Jabari came over and started to lick the wound.

"You are fine, yes?"

"Ah, yes I am Miss. But thank you so much for helping me, another minute, and who knows what those guards would of done with me."

"I got a good idea, but you and the other scholar should go back to your homes. Don't want to get into any more trouble, right?" The scholar laughed nervously. Sakina was kind but the look in her eyes was cold and expressionless.

"One last thing, do you mind not mentioning to anyone that I'm a woman? I don't want anyone innocent to get hurt because of me…" Sakina trailed off and the scholar nodded. He hurried off and Altair walked over, having just finishing fighting off some other guards.

"Say a word about me being a liability and I swear to Allah, you will die a bloody, painful, agonizing death and I will feed your corpse to Jabari, Traitor." Sakina leaned against Altair. Altair looked down worried a bit about his partner. Sure she was annoying but if she died, Altair would surly be blamed for it.

"Jabari, Altair, the traitor, and I are going into the city now. You should enter the city to come to the Bureau tonight. I will see the two of you then my dears." Sakina petted Jabari on the head. Altair shifted a bit and helped her into the city.

"Stay here, it's not best for you to climb in your condition." Sakina glared tiredly at him.

"I'll climb if I want to; now let's go to the Bureau." Altair sighed and nodded. They went into an alleyway and started to climb the building. Sakina grimaced but continued to climb after Altair. She be damned if she let him exceed her. They eventually reached the Bureau. Altair dropped in and Sakina followed him. She landed on her bad leg and crumpled to the ground. Altair looked back at her.

"I'm fine, now where are the bandages?" Altair sighed and grabbed a box labeled 'Sakina's Medicine because she did something stupid…again'. Sakina looked at the box and laughed.

"That's the Bureau leader for you. She always did have a sense that I would die because I acted like a fool. Well I proved her wrong so far…except for that one time. I would've died if Amina wasn't there to help." Sakina sighed and shook her head. She was getting all nostalgic. She grabbed a thin wooden stick and wrapped the gauze bandages around her leg. She grabbed Altair's extended hand and pulled herself up to fall into Altair's chest. She mumbled a sorry and walked with some difficulty to where the Bureau leader was pouring over a book.

"Ah, Sakina, how nice to see you again; I see you hurt yourself again… Now what do you need?"

"What do you have on Manal, my sister? Master has placed a feather on his head."

"Search south of here, there is something of interest there. Other than that and to just follow your partner around I cannot think of anything." Sakina nodded and bowed in thanks. She walked into a deserted room and changed into her Damascus clothing; now she could blend in more easily. She walked to the entrance and started, with some difficulty with her injury and clothing, climbing. She got onto the roof and surveyed the city, looking for anything out of the ordinary, listening for anything about Tamir or Manal. She closed her eyes and concentrated only on the sounds of the city. She climbed down and started to walk south towards a preacher.

"Praise Manal, he has helped the people. Arming our warriors against the infidels! Speak with him and you shall be rewarded, those who help him will be doing a service for Allah." She watched the man in interest; she had heard that Tamir was a weapon dealer but not the same about Manal. Was Manal betraying Tamir? She followed the preacher stealthily into a dark alley. She rushed and threw him to the ground. He got up only to be punched in the stomach. Sakina punched him a few more times until he begged for mercy.

"Speak now."

"I only know what Manal tells me, nothing else."

"That is not enough for you to live." He flinched at her harsh words.

"Why would you want to know anyways woman?"

"What I want of him does not concern you. Now speak, or death more suitable?"

"No need to be so hasty."

"Then tell me what you know of Manal!"

"He is busy with a shipment."

"Yes, yes. Of course he is busy with a shipment. There is a war going on."

"No, not for Saladin's men, for someone else; I do not know who however. But there is one thing I can tell you; these weapons are different, unfamiliar. Manal supports another, but I do not know who or why. It also seems that the Manal is supporting someone who Tamir does not."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes, yes, it is all."

"Then say hello to Allah for me." She rammed her hidden blade into his heart and walked away. She heard the cries of a woman. She paused and listened closer.

"Someone, please anyone! Won't anyone help me?" Sakina's eyes widened and she rushed though the crowds looking for the woman in trouble. She skidded to a halt to see guards harassing someone yet again. She growled would they ever learn?

"Stop this at once!" The guards laughed and pushed her away.

"Sir, this woman just owes us something."

"How much does she owe you?"

"Her life is ours." Sakina glared and took out her sword. She beheaded the man and looked at the other two. They drew their own swords and attacked her. She moved with the swiftness of an eagle and killed them.

"Miss, are you hurt?"

"No, but thank you so much young man. I'll make sure my brothers know you are a friend." Sakina nodded and melted back into the crowd. She was glad she hadn't taken any more injuries. The Bureau leader would kill her. She sighed and looked around. 'Huh, how strange, you normally don't see two men so close and they just exchanged something…time to pickpocket.' She moved to behind the man and reached into his purse. Her hand closed on a thing that felt like a letter and she pulled away from the man. She opened the letter and read it quickly. She pick pocketed a few more people and eavesdropped on others.

She had finished another pick pocket. She looked at the letter, it was about an assassin. 'The assassin cost us the treasure. Robert de Sable said that the man who tried to assassinate him was called Altair. It seems that we tried to recruit him but were unsuccessful.' **(1)** Sakina's eyes narrowed, they tried to recruit Altair. This wasn't good, but she shouldn't concern herself with the traitor's affairs right now. She had to gather information on Manal. Soon she had enough information to get the green light on the assassination of Manal. She ran back to the Bureau. She walked to the Bureau leader.

"What have you found out?"

"Manal is a weapons dealer who will be distracted by the deal that's currently happening with an unknown enemy. It also seems that the enemy is also an enemy to Tamir. Tamir and Manal today are going to make rounds on the weapon makers. Also I seemed to find out something about Altair…" The Bureau leader frowned.

"What is it?"

"Someone tried to recruit him for the Templars."

"We will talk about this later. For now, go and assassinate Manal." Sakina nodded tiredly, took the white feather that was placed on the table and went into a room to prepare; first she would have to change out of these cloths and into more appropriate assassin gear. After she finished that she took off the bandages and wooden stick. Looking at the wound she grimaced but started to clean the wound. Altair dropped into the room. She raised an eyebrow but went back to cleaning her wound.

**&&&**

"Ah, Altair I see you are back from your investigating. What did you find out?"

"I found out much, my friend. Tamir is a man dealing in weapons. He has a big order to fill so he will be distracted. I will attack when he is in his souk…also I found something of interest on Sakina."

"What is it, Altair?"

"It seems that she was friends with Ada."

"This is good, yes? Now maybe you will be able to find her."

"No because Sakina was the last one to ever speak or see Ada before Ada disappeared…"

"And you suspect foul play?"

"No, not yet at least; I'll concern myself with that afterwards the assassination."

"Yes, that would be wise. You have my go-ahead to assassinate Tamir. Be careful, Altair."

"Yes my friend. I will be." Altair took the white feather and walked back to where Sakina was and sat down to meditate.

**&&&**

'Is he a double agent for them? Should I kill him now to make sure he doesn't sell us out? What should I do? No, I'll take this one step at a time. Concentrate on assassination right now instead.'

'She was friends with Ada; the last one to see Ada. Should I ask her about this? What if it was a different Sakina they were talking about? How can I honestly know that they were writing about the Sakina I know? I can't be sure about, simple as that. So what should I do? If they were talking about my Sakina…wait did I just call Sakina mine? She isn't even remotely belonging to me. Still, if Sakina was friends with Ada…' Both assassins were mystified about the information they heard about each other. They stood up and nodded at each other.

"Are you ready Traitor?"

"More than you are, Burden."

"What did you call me?" Sakina twitched and was itching to stab Altair; just a few times, just until he learned to respect her. She would only hit his vital areas; like his heart; or his head; hell even his stomach would be a good target right about now; or she could just cut off an arm.

"If you can call me Traitor then you should also have an epithet."

"Wow, you know big words. Maybe you actually have a brain; or the ignorant pig with a fetish for sharp, pointy equipment is as smart as he looks." She smirked at him. Now it was Altair's turn to twitch. He could kill her and make it look like the guards did it; or he could cut off a few body parts; she isn't exactly innocent; she's a killer after all. Sure she was on his side but what are a few deaths between assassins? Altair sighed and started climbing. 'Take the high road…no matter how much you want to punch her.' Sakina shook her head and did what seemed like the juvenile thing to do. She pelted Altair with a rock and then started climbing like the devil himself was after her.

She darted across rooftops and did a few acrobatic movements to try to lose Altair. She felt his presence besides her. She looked to her left and saw him just out of sword range. She swore and dropped off the roof and into the marketplace. She started moving on the ground fast; she was looking for a building to climb. She looked back and saw Altair looking around for her; she quickly went into a side alleyway and began to scale the building; after she reached the top, she rushed to where she heard that the assassination target was. She dropped in the souk undetected and looked around for Manal. A hand landed on her shoulder and held it like an eagle would hold the poor animal it just captured. Dare she look to see who it was? Yes, she dared and saw Altair's face looking quite irritated; in fact he was seething with a huge side of malice.

"Ah Altair, it took you long enough to get here."

"You pelted me with a rock…why?"

"There wasn't any fruit nearby. Sorry, I'll start carrying some with me. Now pay attention we have a job to do." Altair nodded and looked for Tamir while Sakina looked for Manal. She elbowed Altair and pointed over to where three men were standing. One of them took out a blade and began to slash at the poorer looking man.

"Please, stop!"

"Stop? I'm just getting started!" The third spoke. He was a tall, striking man. He looked foreign, Egyptian maybe.

"Tamir, he is not worth the effort. Cease this at once."

"Are you protecting this trash Manal?"

"No, I am not. I am just saying that he is not worth it. We still need to check the inventory, no?" Tamir nodded and hack one last time at the poor worker. He took the corpse and tossed it into the pool. The water slowly turned a sickening blood red. The two men began walking around, expecting the stock.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"Tamir, one who needs to rule with fear is usually the first to die." Tamir looked up sharply at his partner.

"What are you saying?"

"Simply that an assassin will not hesitate to kill you and end our plans… I will go and check that man's work." Manal walked away from the silent, startled Tamir and towards a man that was across the souk. Sakina picked up a vase and started walking towards Manal. 'This will take precise timing…' She bumped into Manal and began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Please forgive my actions…" Manal looked at where Tamir was and then down at Sakina.

"It is fine, Miss. I also was not paying attention; perhaps I can buy you a new vase?" She smiled up at him all while thinking how ridiculous it was that he trusted her so. Could he be so short-sighted, so insensitive, and so dull?! She followed him to a stand where a man handed him a vase. Manal handed the vase to her.

"Thank you so much sir! How can I repay you?" Manal smiled and beckoned for her to follow him. She complied, following him to an isolated alleyway. This was her chance. She dropped the vase and while he turned around to see why she dropped it, she forced her hidden blade into his throat.

"Any last words before you go onto God, Manal?"

"A mere woman; why would the assassins recruit a stupid, frail, weak, soft girl; they would not do that, would they, no they would not."

"Women will always be the downfall of men; now who were you supplying weapons to?"

"As if I would tell something of such importance to an inadequate woman, I may be at Death's door but I still have pride."

"You dare defy the one who successfully executed you? How foolish are you; that you not realize when you have been outclassed?"

"I will revel nothing except for one thing; my brother and sister will be outraged with the news of my death."

"I look forward to killing them; but let me tell you something also. Your death is one of the most beautiful pieces of artwork." The man she held was horrified; this woman was cruel, sick, demented even! She was like nothing he had ever seen before. He died with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as she skimmed the feather across his now bloodied throat. She got up quickly and began to climb the building. She darted across the rooftops to the Assassin's Bureau. She looked around to see if any guards could spot her; satisfied that no one could she her she dropped into the Bureau.

"Manal is dead," Sakina flashed the Bureau leader the feather before putting it back in its pouch.

"This is good! Yet you seem tired, angry even."

"Yes, I am, my sister."

"And why is that?"

"It's maddening that I was defied so. Even after I proved that he was weaker than I am, Manal wouldn't tell me anything."

"You are questioning the antics of a weapons-dealer; a dead one, no less. This is not like you." Sakina nodded and ran a hand though her hair.

"You're right; I shouldn't questions the actions of a dead man." Sakina smiled and went back to the entrance room; she sat down and began to meditate. Actually in reality, she was sleeping.

**&&&**

Altair dropped in the Bureau. He just escaped from the hordes of guards that were after him. He looked at the meditating girl. He was a bit surprised; she had assassinated her target, and arrived before he did. Could it be that she was just as good of an assassin as him? Or dare he think it, better than him? No that was nonsense; she couldn't be better than he was. It was plain and simple as that. He was, is, and always will be better than her. He turned away from her and walked to where the Bureau leader was.

"Tamir is dead."

"That is good, Altair. The other assassins said that you had lost your touch but it seems that they were wrong," Altair nodded. "You may stay here for the night as always."

"Thank you for your kind words and the offer, my friend." Altair walked back into the entrance room to see Sakina playing with Jabari with Altair the bird on her shoulder.

"Jabari, do you want to hear how I assassinated Manal? He was as tall as Traitor, if not taller. Looked foreign too; actually in another lifetime I supposed I would have found him attractive. But still, what unnerved me was how trusting he was. I bumped into him and he actually trusted me enough to be alone with me," she sighed before continuing. "See he underestimated me because I'm a woman; if I was a man, he would have been fearful of me. He would have answered my questions instead of insulting me because I'm a woman. He was like our dear friend, Traitor. Speaking of which, where is he? I arrived before him, and I didn't hear him come in. Of course I was asleep." She laughed and a small smile graced Altair's face. 'This is where she is most comfortable; talking to animals instead of people. Right now, she is truly alive; not burdened with an assassination or with someone who will judge her because of how she acts.' The bird cawed once and Sakina looked over her shoulder to see her partner leaning against the doorframe, silent and thoughtful. He looked calm and at ease; like nothing could bother him at that moment. Sakina looked though her bag and sighed irritably; Altair snapped back to reality and looked at her. She was running a hand though her hair.

"I usually remember it but the one time I need it I forget it. Oh well," Altair walked over to her and sat down next to her. She leaned onto him and felt him stiffen. "Relax; I'm not going to kill you. If anything, I should be the one worried; you're in a better position to kill me." Altair sighed and shifted a bit so he would be more comfortable.

"We need to leave in the morning; I'm leaving at dawn." Sakina chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you couldn't wait to leave Damascus. Is that the case or are you just eager to please?"

"Neither, I simply wish to leave. When will you leave?"

"Same as you; I wish to gather some things I have forgotten." Altair nodded in agreement. Outside the room the two Bureau leaders smiled at the two. The female whispered to the male.

"They're cute together, no?"

"Yes they are but I do not think it will last." The women looked at her fellow leader.

"Why not?"

"It is their past; Altair suspects that she knew Ada. And I am sure Altair has things in his past that will cause distrust with the girl." They sighed together and moved silently to another room.

"What you say is true. She read something that spoke of Altair trying to be recruited by Templars. That's something to cause her have doubts about Altair." He nodded at his equal. Only discord could come from this.

**

* * *

**

So that was the end of the third 'An Irreplaceable Truth'. I hoped you enjoyed it. So the nice pretty **(1) **mean an Author note. I don't know what happened in Altair's childhood but in one of the screenshots I saw, Altair was asked to join the Templars.

I couldn't help but notice that I chose a horrible name for the poor now dead partner of Tamir. Manal; what was I thinking? Oh you don't get it do you? Let's try it a different way: M-anal. Now do you see?

Well everyone that was long…or at least long for me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

_Jenny and Desmond slowly become good friends and spend some quality time together._

_Next time: Pranks, movies, information, oh my!_


	4. OMAKE! OH NOES!

**An Irreplaceable Truth OMAKE!**

By marissafish

**Author's Note**: So this doesn't really have to do with the plot or storyline. It's just a filler chapter but don't worry. This isn't like Naruto and fillers are going to the only thing you get for 2 years.

**Description**: What went into making the third chapter of 'An Irreplaceable Truth', see simple as that!

**Disclaimer**: Assassin's Creed isn't mine; but the making of 'An Irreplaceable Truth' is! So let's begin the journey.

* * *

First off! Marissafish always reread the chapters to be sure of what has happened so far; like what the assassination target's name is, the city; how she and Altaïr are getting along. Why? Because she is too lazy to save chapters on her computer; she just rewrites over the file.

Secondly! She always replays the assassination that Altaïr does. Why? To see what happens, what the assassination target is like; Sakina's targets will usually be the opposite of what Altaïr's assassination targets are like (for example Tamir's opposite is calm, trusting, doesn't sure contractions in speech, and is just generally better in all ways).

Thirdly! Marissafish decides what will happen and plots this out on a piece of paper (this is what she does for all storylines; decides what will happen in each chapter and how the characters will develop). Why? So she doesn't connect her head with the desk because she can't think of what to have happen next.

Fourthly! She is connecting her head with the desk. Why? Because this was spontaneous and just had to get it down before the idea went bye-bye; meaning she doesn't have a game-plan.

Fifthly! Marissafish calls her equally obsessed friend for input on the character design. Why? Because, this is like Assassin's Creed; it's made from a team composed of different races, beliefs, and musical taste.

Sixthly! She writes a mock-up. Why? Because by doing this she can have her friend proofread it, and then point out mistakes, out of characterness, and to add or delete something.

_For example the following scene was cut out of the third chapter:_

_Sakina smiled and laughed at what the Bureau leader had said. They have been like sisters for several years; the Bureau leader was lost and frightened when Sakina saved her from some muggers. It was soon after that incident that Brigid, the Bureau leader, was inducted into the sisterhood. It was when Brigid lost sight in one of her eyes that she was given the job of Bureau leader of Damascus. At first Brigid was happy; being from Acre, she never knew what the desert city was like. Then Brigid heard some of her sisters talking about her._

"_Poor Brigid, if she hadn't lost sight in her left eye then she would be stuck with suck a dead-end job." The other two agreed with their friend; Bureau leader was a dead-end job. Never to see Masyaf again; or to go on an assassination mission, and it was all because of her eye. It was then that she began harboring a hatred for Aaliyah, their so-called master. Brigid lost all respect for the older woman; she even planned to kill their master! If it wasn't for Sakina; Brigid wouldn't be alive, she would be dead. Sakina stood at her side ever since they met; if fact when Brigid was put on trail for treason, Sakina stood up to their master._

"_Brigid is much of a traitor as I am; if you wish to kill her, then you will have to kill me." The pure dedication and loyalty that Sakina possessed for Brigid was amazing. Now Brigid would help Sakina reclaim her honor._

See it was good; happened yet it got cut because the Bureau leader didn't really need any background. Well my friend and I are still arguing over that. If I'm lucky, Brigid will actually become the Bureau leader's name and will have the same past.

Seventhly! Marissafish writes up a final copy and prints it out. Why? Because Marissafish keeps a copy of all her work printed just in case.

Eighthly! She sends the story to a secret beta reader to be check over for mistakes and bits and pieces like that. Why? Because Marissafish wishes to write the best possible chapters for her dear readers and keep them happy with all of the utter awesomeness that is Altaïr and Sakina kicking Templar ass.

Ninthly! She begins thinking up the more comedian points of the chapter. Why? Because even though it's the third crusade, the story still needs humor; like Altaïr getting bitten by Jabari. That was comical…and witty! And having Malik sing a spoof of F.U.N. that was also pretty humorous if you think about it and it's clever. Man, I'm on fire, baby!

Tenthly! Here we are at the end of the filler. I hope you enjoyed it all. The final step is to post it on because well, the reason is obvious.

* * *

So there are a few things that didn't make it into the filler. Like the fact that Marissafish has a playlist that she listens to while typing something Assassin's Creed related. She'll probability publish it on the web if she gets off her lazy ass (which we both know for a fact she isn't). Also with the fact that she tries to publish once a week to ten days and this is good for all her fans. Also that while Jabari is a pure-wolf, Altaïr the bird is a mix of raven and eagle. Anyone listen to the lyrics of 'What I've Done'? I just noticed that it has a line that says 'there's no blood' which is funny if you think about it. I can imagine an emo going 'There's no blood?! What do we do? What do we do, oh god, what do we fucking do?!' which is funny. :D no wait…yeah :D is right. 


	5. Pranks, movies, information, oh my!

"Sakina, I sent you on this task because you are my best

**An Irreplaceable Truth**  
By marissafish

**Author's Note:** So welcome to the fourth chapter! Let's just say, bitch to write! Hope you enjoy

**Summary: **A group of female assassins works along side with Altaïr's group. When one of them breaks the Creed she is sent to work with Altaïr eliminating certain individuals. Meanwhile in 2012, Desmond is taken back by Abstergo and they are after a new descendant of an assassin.

**Disclaimer: **So welcome to yet another chapter; I'm sure most of my dear readers are sick of me only updating this story but fear not! I will post some other chapters of other stories. Now remember all I own is Sakina and Jenny; sadly I don't own Altaïr or Desmond, but I do own an Altaïr plushie! :D and that is good, no? And I got assassinated by him at Fanime, that was fun…

**&**

The fiber optic screen slid back from Desmond and Jenny's eyes. Jenny stood up feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Ow, my head hurts like a bitch. Where the fuck is the aspirin?"

"Jenny, that is a normal side effect; it should be gone in an hour or two."

"So the medical company won't give me their medicine? There's something ironic about that…"

"Jenny, it does not matter now if it ironic; it would be best for the two of you to go to your room and sleep, but not necessary. The two of you are not going to be in the Animus for several days; we have a lead that we need to follow." Vidic began walking away. Jenny walked silently behind him and picked his pocket for his phone. Thank God, her god-like friend taught her how to thieve. She sent a call to her phone and after the call went though she called out to Vidic.

"Dr. Vidic, you forgot your phone." Vidic turned around sharply and grabbed the cell phone from Jenny's extended hand.

"Thank you, it would be catastrophic for me to forget or lose this." Jenny nodded and poked Desmond.

"Cometh Des, we have shit to do." Desmond nodded and followed Jenny to their room leisurely; they walked into the room and heard the door lock behind them.

"Now Des, do you want to get back at Vidic?"

"What do you have against him; you only been here for two days."

"He woke me up and locked me into a room. That's more than enough for me." Desmond nodded at her logic and sighed slightly.

"If you forgot, we're locked in a room with no phone and no way to speak with our good doctor." Jenny nodded and sat on the bed.

"Are you hungry? Sorry, but I just had this sudden craving for Chinese food." Desmond nodded, Chinese food did sound good.

"Ok, so how are we going to get the food?"

"Vidic; I found out his cell number. I'll just call him and tell him that we want Chinese food." Desmond nodded; he got the gist of the revenge. Jenny picked up her cell and called Vidic.

"Hey, Dr. Vidic; it me, Jenny; and I had a request." Desmond wished dearly that he could he Vidic's side of the conversation. Jenny thought for a moment then put the call on speakerphone.

"…How did you get this number?"

"You know the way life is; you can find anything for the right price. So just wondering but do you think we could have some Chinese food?"

"I thought that…never mind. Why do you want Chinese food?"

"Des and I are hungry; oh so is Sammy. So could you order us…um wait a moment," Jenny turned to Desmond. "Des, what do you want? The good doctor is treating us to Chinese food."

"Who said I was treating the two of you to Chinese food?"

"Dr. Vidic, you sound angry. And if you were to remember the fact you agreed to my term that I can eat whatever I wish to eat; we wouldn't be arguing about if you were going to order Chinese food for us."

Desmond raised his eyebrows in surprise; that sounded like malice. The two voices that were rising in volume washed over Desmond and were more like white noise. '_You need to tell her about the Templars_. Do you think I don't know that? _I know that you know this; I honestly doubt that we are related sometimes_. Do you think I care? You came into my life and ruined it; I think we're even. _Fine, be selfish if it pleases you but you _have _to tell her about what she is doing_. She's so happy; I doubt that she still will be after I tell her about how she is helping the Templars, that she _is_ an experiment to watch for the Templars…do you sincerely believe that she will still be happy? _I do not; but you need all the allies you can get; especially seeing the fact that your alleged assassin friend, Lucy, is not here_. You doubt Lucy's word about being an assassin. If you forgot she helped us escape.'

"So white rice, pork fried rice, broccoli beef, lemon chicken…Desmond, do you want anything?"

"No, that sounds good to me." Jenny nodded and went back to talking with Vidic.

"So that all we want; so when will it be here?" Vidic sighed and replied.

"Around 6:30; seven o'clock at the latest." Jenny snapped the phone shut and went to one of her bags.

"I feel like a movie; what about you, Des?" Desmond nodded.

"What movies do you have, Jen?"

"Eh, what do you feel like watching?"

"Horror or Western sounds good right about now."

"Hmm, well I would say we should watch Cloverfield or 3:10 to Yuma. Both of those movies are great. Which one do you want to watch?"

"Yuma sounds good; wait, isn't that rated 'R'?"

"So? It doesn't matter; I'm mature enough to handle violence, I make enough innuendos to easily pass this movie, alcohol doesn't surprise me, and if you haven't noticed I use the same fucking language they do. Basically the movie is rate 'R' for blood, sex, and booze." Desmond nodded she had a point. He sat on the desk chair before realizing something.

"We don't have a TV. How are we going to watch the movie?" Jenny opened her mouth then looked around in confusion.

"Forget that; where's Sammy?"

"How can we forget about the movie? I think I saw Sammy in the bathroom…" She nodded and went to the bathroom.

"Why is there a camera in the bathroom? Oh look, it points at the shower, great…" She petted Sammy's head and went back into the room. There was a swish and a large beefy man walked in with the Chinese food.

"Sweet. Now would be a great time to have a TV in here; we could watch a movie and everything." He grunted and Jenny sighed. He handed the food to her and left the room while Jenny sarcastically spoke.

"I love the intelligence level the guards possess; it makes me feel smarter than a fifth grader. Do you remember that show Des? It brings back good memories, like when my friend, Marsha was watching it with me and we didn't know the answer so we were just shouting random things. I think she said something about the answer being stripping." Jenny started laughing and shrieked as she almost dropped the food.

"Oh shit!" Desmond shouted.

"Watch your fucking language!" She smacked him up the head.

"You watch your fucking language! Dope, now let's eat!" She nodded and pulled out a pair of chopsticks from the bag. "Let's eat!" She began to eat happily while watching the movie. Desmond ate the pork fried rice slowly while enjoying the movie, Altaïr watching the movie also contented.

Several minutes later Jenny fell asleep, Sammy curled up against her, her food half in her mouth. Desmond chuckled and took the food out of her mouth then tossed it into the garbage. He got onto his bed and fell asleep peacefully.

**&  
**

_Bonding continues while the Templars continue to plot the assassin downfall. But what happens when you add Monster, eavesdropping, and a reunion between family?_

_Next time: Eh?! What are you doing here!_


End file.
